


Meetings

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Moon and Stars [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous Relationships, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Wherein Yamaguchi meets his soulmate.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Moon and Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733482
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Meetings

Yamaguchi had been getting bullied - no surprise there - when his soulmate made themself known. He was hit in the face with one of the other kids' bags, and then tears were brimming in his eyes, and he could hear them making fun of him for _that_ too-

And then he happened to look up, and he saw a tall boy he vaguely recognized from school. He was watching the scene, an almost detached look upon his face.

When the bullies saw that his attention was no longer on them, they turned, looking to the new guy. "What?!" one of them said. "What do you want, Four-Eyes?!"

At this, the guy smirked, easily and almost lazily. "Lame."

It was that word that got the bullies to leave Yamaguchi alone for the day. And that was something he would always be grateful for - even if he didn't yet know the guy's name.

* * *

He had to go ask around the school, not having any clue about how he could possibly find that boy. But soon enough, Yamaguchi found himself at the gym, watching the volleyball practice. But his eyes searched, searched... Where was that familiar blond hair?!

"Hello," a cool voice spoke, walking past him with a shock of blond hair. Yamaguchi gasped.

"Um!"

The boy turned, and Yamaguchi had to pause. Were his lips... Shiny?

He shook off the thought. He was here on a mission! "Th-thank you for the other day!"

"...Have we met?"

Yamaguchi actually felt like ice water had been thrown on him at that comment. "Th-the other day... At the p-park!" he choked out.

"Oh. Well, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, well..." Yamaguchi ducked his head. He mumbled out some sort of excuse about how the other guys in other sports seemed scarier, and wanting to join a team. The real reason was more that he'd wanted to meet the boy in front of him again, though. "Um... What's your name?"

"It's Tsukishima," the other mumbled, suddenly seeming rather defensive as he averted his gaze. "Wha-"

"Oh my gosh, really?!" Yamaguchi's eyes went wide, and he looked at Tsukishima with a whole new sense of wonder. "That's my soulmate's name!"

The blond blinked. "Huh...?"

"Yeah! Yeah, see!" Yamaguchi pulled down his sleeve and showed his soulmate mark to Tsukishima. "The given name always changes, though. Sometimes it's Tsukishima Kei and other times it's Tsukishima Kaori... I don't get why."

Tsukishima didn't respond. Yamaguchi looked up, frowning. Then he saw Tsukishima's eyes sparkling in wonder.

"Your name... Is it Yamaguchi Tadashi?"

"Huh? Yeah, it is! Why do you-"

He couldn't even finish the question before Tsukishima was pulling his sleeve down and showing his own mark to Yamaguchi. The brown-haired boy gasped in excitement. "Whoa!" He reached out, running his fingers over the characters of his name. Then he drew back, a confused frown tugging at his lips. "Wait... How come mine always changes?"

Tsukishima's smile fell, and he averted his gaze once more. "D'you know what genderfluid means?"

"Uh... No."

"Okay, so, there's boys and there's girls, right?" Tsukishima said. When Yamaguchi nodded, he continued, "Well, sometimes, I feel like I'm a boy, and other times, I feel like I'm a girl. That's what it means to be genderfluid." He pointed down at Yamaguchi's wrist. "I like different names when I'm a boy and when I'm a girl. Kei for when I'm a boy, and Kaori for when I'm a girl."

"Oh! Okay, I get it!" Yamaguchi said. He looked down at the name currently on his wrist. "So... Right now you're a girl, then? Cause it says Kaori?"

"That's right," Tsukishima said, a smile settling upon her lips. Yamaguchi must have been staring at the shine on them again, because she averted her gaze. "My mom lets me wear lipgloss," she said casually. "But I'm not allowed to wear anything else until I get to high school... But it helps me with my dysphoria, so."

"Dys... Huh?"

"It's a word for when I get really uncomfortable with my body. It's only really bad on days when I feel like a girl, though."

Yamaguchi nodded in understanding. He tilted his head, looking behind Tsukishima. "So... Are you on the boys' team or the girls' team? Or do you get to switch?"

"I'm on the boys' team. It'd be too much work to have to switch, and even more work to create a co-ed team." Tsukishima hummed, looking Yamaguchi up and down. "You said you wanted to join, right? Have you ever played before?"

"Um... No."

"Come on, then. I'll show you some of the basics."

**Author's Note:**

> Might have to make this a series idk


End file.
